Vampire
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Andrea then clicked onto Taylor's plan,"Fine then don't believe us, I guess you don't want to hear about our findings. If you want to get your blood sucked by a vampire then that's your choice,"


Everything was peaceful up in the St Trinian dorm. A light humming from the technical equipment in the Geek's area and the sound of a page being turned was the only things that could be heard. For once in what seemed like a life time, the St Trinian dorm was calm. But there has always been calm before a storm. At St Trinians a storm can mean anything and can be triggered by anyone.

The bell that signalled the end of lessons chimed and the rumbles of feet followed. Students poured out of classrooms with cheers of joy. Most of the St Trinians would go and meet up with a member of their tribe before proceeding up to the dorm, but some of the more individual girls would go alone to the dorm. The relaxing atmosphere of the dorm would soon be a thing of the past,

"Shorty had them apple bottom jeans, jeans, boots with the fur. The whole club was looking at her, she hit the floor. Next thing shorty got low, low, low, low," Taylor and Bianca sang, badly, as they came into the dorm. Taylor then noticed that there was another girl in the room with them, she then elbowed the Rude Girl and put a finger to her smirking lips.

The Chav and the Rude Girl tried their best not to step on the floorboards that had been known to creak upon contact, however they were unsuccessful and were heard by the other girl in the dorm. The Emo decided to let her rival and her friend have there immature moment and continued to read her book as if she didn't hear them. Taylor crept up behind Andrea and peered over her shoulder,

"About three things I was absolutely positive. First Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." Taylor read out dramatically, a moment of silence then followed. All of a sudden Taylor and Bianca burst out laughing,

"I'm shocked that you can actually talk perfect English," Andrea yelled over the laughter,

"Wot crap is tha'?" Taylor said, she was still howling with laughter,

"A book. Something that you haven't even picked up until now," Was Andrea's sarcastic reply,

"No wonder you look so morbid, it's dat crap ya read!" Then Taylor seemed to calm down from her laughing fit, "Wot's it about anyways?"

"A vampire who falls in love with a girl who's blood he wanted to drink," Andrea answered simply, she hoped that the chav would leave sooner rather then later,

"This da one where they sparkle 'nd act like a bunch of pixies?" Andrea rolled her eyes. The room then fell silent as the door began to open. Chelsea Parker then stepped into the room, when she noticed the three other girls the Tottie walked over to them.

"What are you three doing in here alone?" She asked suspiciously. A plan then started to form in Taylor's mind and she answered before anyone else could,

"Researchin',"

"Yeah right," The Posh Tottie snorted, Andrea then clicked onto Taylor's plan,

"Fine then don't believe us, I guess you don't want to hear about our findings. If you want to get your blood sucked by a vampire then that's your choice," Chelsea's eyes widened at Andrea's sentence and curiosity filled her mind,

"Vampires?" The three other girls nodded, "Who's a vampire?"

"Dats da fing init," Bianca said,

"We don't know," Taylor finished,

"But, we know how to spot if someone's a vampire," Andrea then looked to the ceiling in thought, "They are very good looking, the face of a vampire look as if their face has been carved by an angel. A vampire has pale skin and are very fast. But the biggest give away is that when they are exposed to sunlight they sparkle,"

"But Kelly's pale," Chelsea said, "And Flash thinks that she's good looking," Taylor and Bianca were laughing silently among themselves,

"She's a good runner as well now that I think about it," Andrea said, she hoped that Chelsea wouldn't notice the two laughing chavs,

"Does Kelly sparkle?" Taylor then snorted, she disguised it as a cough,

"I don't know, you'll have to look when she's in the sunlight,"

Chelsea then started to think about all the times she had seen Kelly in the sun. The poor Posh Tottie rummaged through her memories to try and find an image of Kelly sparkling in the sunlight but the only time Kelly would have been seen in the sun would be at a hockey match. Chelsea didn't see the point in attending hockey matches. The groan of the old door interrupted Chelsea's thoughts, all heads turned to look at the face of the person who had entered. Kelly Jones.

"Wot's up wiv you?" Taylor asked, she saw the look upon the head girls face,

"Don't even get me started," She grumbled. Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Kelly. The head girl then started to walk across the dorm, she gasped at what she saw as Kelly passed underneath the skylight.

"So you are a vampire!" Chelsea yelled,

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked in confusion,

"You're sparkle in sunlight! You're good looking, pale skin and you're a fast runner!"

"Chelsea," But Kelly didn't get to finish her sentence because the Tottie had suddenly ran out of the room yelling. The head girl looked at the Emo, Chav and Rude Girl, "What did you do this time?"

"Neva mind tha'! Why you sparklin'?" Taylor said,

"The twins had made some very powerful glitter guns and I got caught up in there glitter fight. Now what on Earth is going on with Chelsea?"

"Let's just say chavs shouldn't read," Andrea smirked as she tapped her book.

"Twilight?" Kelly said with a raised eyebrow, "Wait, Taylor picked a book?"

* * *

**_If you've been on my profile and read my twilight convos then you would have known that something like this would appear soon. I know it's not one of my best works but I was running out of ideas and I only got this one when I actually started to read twilight. It's not as bad as the film but I still don't think its as good as HP. You lot should feel lucky that you got a new one shot out of me, yeah I'm running out of ideas._**

**_Don't be a blood hungry pixie that parades around as a vampire, be a wizard who woops a fake vampires arse with reviews ;]_**


End file.
